wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pinkachu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Chua3.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 15:32, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Wildstar Online Partnership Opportunity Hey there Kim! This is Jorge from Wikia's Community Development team. As the only currently active admin, your work here has been super important. Naturally you were my first thought regarding an upcoming Wildstar Online opportunity. Very soon, Wikia will be working with Carbine to connect users directly with the developers. These types of partnerships generally entail conversations with devs, beta access, potential travel, etc. They're really fun opportunities to create strong bonds between the Wikia communities and the game creators themselves. If you're interested, we'll likely be holding an online meet & greet later this month and we'd love to have you. If this sounds like something you'd be interested, just shoot me an email to jorge@wikia-inc.com and I'll get you more details as soon as I can. Oh! And if you know anyone else that would be interested in participating, let me know! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:58, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Main page I'm not certain what changes you are referring to that would inhibit things to display properly for you. The width change to the side rail gallery is so the box shows completely rather than being chopped on the right. The size change to the videos is so they are aligned rather than being staggered - as it shows up on larger resolutions. All those changes should show properly with the new fluid layout, as the width for the side rail is now 300px with the minimum width of the left rail being 700px. If you've got a screenshot of how it looks on your end with my changes, feel free to pass it along to me so I can see what's happening. Raylan13 (talk) 19:16, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :No worries, then ;) I know the changes I made shouldn't have had those results - and I always double-check before publishing - but I also know that there were wikia-wide technical issues last week as well. Seems best to chalk it up to that, seeing as how we're both on the same page with our desires for the wikia :) Raylan13 (talk) 21:53, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Background I'll have to take a closer look on Monday about the background. Things can get a bit wonky with them due to fluid layout. You might try either not having it set to tiled or making it 2000px wide or over - the latter will force it not to split down the middle. Raylan13 (talk) 03:44, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Working more with Carbine Kim, I wanted to reach out to you with an exciting opportunity for this wikia from Carbine. They are so impressed with the community that they would like to make this wikia the Official Community for WildStar. What that means is that beginning April 7th, the community would receive an updated main page design and logo (with a special gold element to show you’re official) and some updates to the wikia navigation. The community will also receive exclusive assets, like images and videos, from Carbine. Official wikia partnerships do not mean that the current team and contributors lose their rights; Carbine won't become the "owners.” They will, though, pitch in to support your efforts, by contributing to the wikia as well as by linking to it from their sites. Here are some examples of other official communities: http://eq2.wikia.com and http://shadowofmordor.wikia.com. Is this something your community here would be interested in partnering with us on? We would love to have a quick call with you to go over any questions you might have and just talk over the partnership in general. If you’re interested, please email me at sena@wikia-inc.com and we can set something up. Looking forward to working with you on this! Sena 12:56, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Tweaks and such Heya, Kim-ChaosReborn ;) After looking at the background I made some tweaks which hopefully work better. I don't know that there's a perfect solution, but I think this will show at least some of the background on all but the smallest resolutions (I hope). I was interested in poking around on the wikia, as I have a beta key. I normally start content pushes by cobbling together some templates that might be of use. I'd like to do that; I'll create them and slide the links over to you to see what you think about them. Raylan13 (talk) 21:04, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Suggestions Keep these coming in ;) I'll need to tweak and create templates as we go along. I'll change the mana parameter to shield (knee-jerk reaction upon seeing blue in a bar, I admit) and then adjust the existing pages accordingly. What I would do for quests is this: the main title is the "progression" title. So what might be easiest is to make a "Progression" section, then put the overarching title in that section with the list of all the quests that are part of that line. The infobox would only contain the name of the individual quest at the top - though we can always add another parameter for the chain name within if necessary. Walkthrough info that pertains specifically to each quest goes on the quest pages ;) In light of the different sort of quests (for lack of a better word) we can always add a "type" parameter that identifies it as Quest, Task, Path Mission, Challenge, etc. The idea is to keep the number of needed templates to a minimum so anyone can swoop in and start contributing. The icon for these can be added on that particular line in the infobox. We can further add any sort of additional information right below that - i.e. what path a path mission pertains to. XP note - sucks! :P I'll keep the parameter in case there's a more reliable way of gathering that info down the line. On another note - I'll be working fairly heavily with the templates this week ;) Raylan13 (talk) 16:51, March 31, 2014 (UTC) NPC template This was in response to your mention that long NPC titles cause icons to have issues on Raylan's talk. I left a comment there first and should have left you a message. I've added back the blank copy/paste "template" and put back the icon cleanup and testing that made the icons look like #var statements. That was a work in progress. Basically have been over the past few days helping you ramp up like Raylan for the onslaught. Much of this is similar to another large wiki where we both contribute. And I was cleaning up the template to the same level. I was just performing similar. I'm happy can to roll back the template, however there were a good number of bug fixes you may want to keep, like the outer shadows getting cut off on the right and so forth. I'm going to look at the icons now. Sorry for any concern. Please let me know. Thanks Celess (talk) 06:14, April 1, 2014 (UTC) : OK the icon issue should be gone. Sorry for everything else. Celess (talk) 07:11, April 1, 2014 (UTC) : Going to show Raylan something on the NPC template, will be benign an unobstrusive. Celess (talk) 18:31, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Templates Going to test common template on Quest infobox now, should significantly reduce burden and increase simplicity of game templates. Will take about 20 mins. Dun anyone panic. :) The semantics of code, excepting the dividing up of it, are maintained. Idea is to get just enough in place we can start make real inroads in each direction. A lot of stuff I have to give is very meta but can pay off very quickly across many pages, and need a few rungs to hang hat on. ;) As for question you asked on page count, see my talk. Later if you want we can chat in wiki chat and look over one of these together ;) Celess (talk) 00:42, April 2, 2014 (UTC) To further ensure I'm understanding the logic of the organization of the quest infobox: * The Start and End NPCs are not added as links. * Several Types of Categories can be added via the information added ** Region: Faction Type ** Region: Path Type ** Region: Tradeskill Type ** Region: Reputation Type *** I assume that each of these will be a subcategory of the zone category ** Episode Also have you considered turning on the Message Wall Feature for easier separation and tracking of talk conversations from the Wikia Features panel? Tnargraef (talk) 04:57, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :Ah it only links it is the NPC exists and only does it once. Got that figured out Wiki chat Pls enable wiki chat :) > General (tab) > Wiki Features (button) > Chat (about half way down) Celess (talk) 18:02, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Not sure what happened with chat, maybe Wikia having issues. Other wikis were erratic. Going to fix the other templates now so that follow in kind technically to Quest infobox with same features like the shared game template and ability to have External links. Celess (talk) 22:21, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Oh and chat has to be added separately to wiki front page through page wiki text. Probably be good, and maybe some or all three of: UI AddOn, WS Macros and/or WS Slash commands to content, which would add AddOn dev, Macros, and game Slash command common things an areas to front page. Celess (talk) 22:26, April 2, 2014 (UTC) On WildStar_Wiki for here: Where this is added: And would go like this: :Might be good to at least add one link to a high level page for AddOn and Macro/Slash commands, maybe through top nav. Above is for the common chat widget like on the other pages which also shows who's on, as an fyi. Celess (talk) 23:02, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Quests Are all the pages that use the quest template type=Quest? Or chat for sec? I have questions :) Celess (talk) 23:39, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Chat : yeah its not acting right. i'm working through one page to add standard sections, you can see which one, to try to find a way that works well and that wont look goofy. As an aside, maybe consider turning off the three social media buttons under the the wiki Page Count. It pushes the top line down and makes a longer top of page and blank border line doesn't help looks for the content. I'll keep trying chat Celess (talk) 01:59, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :See if it works now for you.Celess (talk) 02:13, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Going to embed the tooltip thing into the template. normal people will have hard time with that. Any start or end thing should probably be another game asset that will have tooltip available of some kind. Plus adding them for ones people didnt add would be a bear otherwise later. Celess (talk) 03:56, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Chat PM. ;) Celess (talk) 19:45, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Quest editing To further ensure I'm understanding the logic of the organization of the quest infobox: * The Start and End NPCs are not added as links. * Several Types of Categories can be added via the information added ** Region: Faction Type ** Region: Path Type ** Region: Tradeskill Type ** Region: Reputation Type *** I assume that each of these will be a subcategory of the zone category ** Episode Also have you considered turning on the Message Wall Feature for easier separation and tracking of talk conversations from the Wikia Features panel? Tnargraef (talk) 04:57, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Morning :) We would lose our existing chat. ;) But more importantly, also doesn't allow as much control and flexibility as a real page would. This can be a bigger deal on a very high volume site. And though is extremely awkward at times, can be very useful for actual editors as real regular wiki text, and managing them like a real page for administrative purposes. Dun forget to sign (says with certain sense of irony) :) Celess (talk) 16:17, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :Ah it only links it is the NPC exists and only does it once. Got that figured out Secondary Issue with this template is appearing in the category section. Currently it only seems to appear with Tradeskills. Example of the issue can be seen on Architectural Aptitude. What I am seeing as the issue is at the following: * Algoroc: Exiles Tradeskillss * Algoroc: Architect Tradeskillss A second s is being added to the category second with tradeskills. Looking at where the tradeskill category is added we see: } | }}}: } }s}} } | }}}: } }s}} So by default this adds an s to the items in question. It begs the question what are the possible types? * Quest * Task * Mission * Challenge So in this case would it be correct to change the type in this to Quest? Tnargraef (talk) 08:30, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm just dropping by to ask abt the problem we were talking about this morning... basically How to make it so that two links within an Ability Infobox take you to the same page. For example, having AP and Assault Power both take you to the Assault Power page. Hey kim, thanks for being such a huge supporter of WildStar with the wikia. I would like to help with this on a big level, but unfortunatly I am new to editiing a wiki. I will be loooking into guides and such, but I apologize in advance if I make a double catergory or something derpy! Tattooedwalrus (talk) 20:20, April 9, 2014 (UTC)TattooedWalrus, Community Manager of The Viking Nation